


A Fair Game Of Chess

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Newborn baby Hope, enchanted forest, naval chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma and Prince Killian play navy chess.





	A Fair Game Of Chess

It was nearly noon in the land of Mistaven. The sun was shining like a diamond in the sand. It was a perfect day for a horse-riding. Queen Snow along with her fellow friends Ashley and Aurora had agreed to have a ride with their horses in the forest. It was going to be like a girl's night out for the Princesses. King David had insisted to go with them but thanks to Snow's disagreement with his decision he simply decided to take their son and go to Thomas's castle. It was time for Snow to leave. The maid went to inform the Princess of her mother's departure.

Emma was upstairs in their chamber cuddling with her bleary 1-week old baby girl. She was caressing her softly on her back and placing small kisses to her little cheek. She caressed gently her little fist which was resting on Emma's pink gown. Her long curly hair was down except than two golden hair tuffs that were entwined together forming an elegant braid. At last, a beautiful tiara decorated the top of her hair. As she was trying to calm her little one she was walking back and forth on the floor of the chamber to soothe her baby when suddenly the maid entered the room.

"Your Majesty, your mother is leaving now" She said. She was a woman in about her 50s, her hair was up in a disciplined bun and she was wearing the clothing which included a white apron and a dark blue dress, it was the clothing of a normal maid.

"Thank you, for letting me know, Samantha and please call me Emma" She smiled brightly.

"Of course, Princess. Is there anything I can do for you?" Samantha said

"Well, actually I would be grateful to you if you could move Hope's baby basket to the grand hall" She said.

"Yes, of course, Princess" The maid said and took the baby's basket from their bed. The basket was decorated long before her arrival. Actually, her and Killian had made it the day they learnt that they could have her. It was decorated with pink ribbons and in the inside laid her baby blanket with her name written on it. "Hope". Emma placed one last kiss on her head and then with her other hand, held tightly the bulging skirt of her gown which was decorated with little roses and left the room to climb down the stairs.

There , she found her newly Prince saying goodbye to her parents. Even though, she used to love his pirate costume, she thought that this Princes outfit fitted him like a glove.

"Why is Emma not coming with you, anyway?" He said to Snow.

"I don't know. I asked her of course, but she told me she didn't want to" Snow said and suddenly watched her daughter coming down the stairs.

"Oh, there she is. Hello, honey" Snow greeted her daughter with a hug.

"You won't be long, right?" Emma said as she gave her husband a loving look.

"No, we will be here before you even realize we left. Just with all those crises we have dealt with we just needed a bit of a break" Snow said as she kissed her daughter and her granddaughter goodbye.

"Goodbye, honey" It was her father. He placed a kiss on her forehead and on the baby's little head and then he waved Killian goodbye. The gates closed and she was alone with her Prince. For a moment, there was a complete silence but Emma broke it.

"So, I believe I was promised a chess game this morning" Emma smirked.

"Let's go" Killian said kissed his wife and then leaned to caress his daughter's littler hand before going in the grand hall.

The grand hall was the largest room in the castle, larger even than the ball room. It was supposed to be a bridge between the west wing and the east wing of the castle. It was a light room, almost all the room was covered by the sweet rays of the sun. Large red colored curtains were letting the sun get in and also there was a small table next to the window. There, on it a game of chess was set up. Emma placed Hope on her little basket and put her next to her in order to take care of her if she needs something. Emma and Killian sat down across each other and started to play. The chess was a bit different than any she had seen. It was like a naval chess, or a chess of a navy battle. The pawns of the chess were ships. Bigger and smaller that protected the two big flagships. They were playing for less than an hour and it would seem that he had the privilege. Emma had lost a lot of pawns.

"Love, are you sure you don't want to give up? Not that I brag about it but I am a Captain and I have fought in navy battles before" He smirked and Emma looked up to him.

"And I am a Captain's wife. Do not test my abilities" She laughed as she took one of her ships and placed it in the place of a flagship of Killian's.

"Of course, my love. How could I?" Killian was impressed. The young man caressed his beard in the thought of his next move when he saw Emma looking down to Hope's little basket.

She smiled to the baby who was sleeping now soundly and caressed her little hand.

"It seems like mummy won this round, right?" Emma said with a baby voice as Killian started to set up the chess from the start.

"Your mother and the Princesses are still horse- riding, right?" He said and Emma looked at him.

"Why didn't you…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Why what?" She replied.

"Nothing" He said with a loving look. God, the rays of sun that were caressing her silk skin made her more beautiful than usual. He took a moment for himself, and started to build their chess game again but he was surprised when her hand touched gently his.

"Because I love you" She said with a bright smile. Killian was really moved. In all these years of loneliness, he finally had someone that would stayed. His wife, the mother of his child and his true love would always be with him. As he moved his hand to touch a pawn she touched him again.

"And don't cheat" She smiled. Her green eyes glowing. He laughed. And in that moment the young couple gave each other a warm smile and imagined that scene to be happening when they will get old. It was certain now, that their vows would be cherished and kept in their hearts forever. They would love each other for an eternity.


End file.
